


Nice to meat you.

by kneesocks_senpai



Series: Sweet As Sugar [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Cat Puns, I Blame Tumblr, Kuroo with glasses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Texting, Would You Rather, glowing star dicks, now with pancakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesocks_senpai/pseuds/kneesocks_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sweet As Sugar trio (Suga, Akaashi and Tsukishima) has to deal with Thighchi's forearms, Kurrrrrroo's cat puns and Bokutowl's hoot hoot screams.</p><p>This is the BokuAka aka Mr. Right and Mr. Always Right part!</p><p>Slow build. Rated E for reasons. (Yes, there will be something. Somewhere. Sometime.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lettuce do our best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures, Bokuto thinks and stabs Kuroo into the ribs. "Shut up, bro. Seriously." He feels a blush spreading over his face. Wait, is he embarrassed because of this? Bokuto Koutarou is never embarrassed. Never! Never?

"Welcome to the first Sweet As Sugar baking class!" Suga-san announces, smiling widely and you can instantly feel that all the students sigh with relief.

Akaashi is relieved, too. He's not one for big welcome speeches or something like that. Especially not in front of an unknown crowd. So he lets Suga-san do the talking, watching the class from his place next to his co-worker.

Just watching is totally fine for Akaashi. Maybe he'll help them later to get their baking stuff right, dropping some nice words here and there, making a good impression. Yes, that's thoroughly fine for Akaashi. There will be enough time to get to know each one of them.

Beside him Suga-san starts to read out loud the names on the list in his hand. Akaashi sighes again. _They sound so normal. They're probably really nice. Get to know them, Akaashi,_ he thinks to himself.

A guy named Bokuto stands up in the back row and begins to ramble. Something about a bet and marshmallows, Akaashi's not quite sure.

_But I should probably stay away from the dorks in the ba-_

There is this one moment, this one instant, like a flick of an eye or a single heartbeat, when Akaashi knows he's doomed.

He looses his shit when his eyes met those two golden glowing orbs right in the last row of the class room for the first time. So much with ' _Stay away from the dorks in the back._ '

That's the thing with Akaashi. Every time he sees a cute face or a handsome ass, he's head over heels in love. At least on the inside. But for some reasons he can't show it. He plays it off, pretends to be cool. It's not that he's nervous or something. It's just that he's sure, whenever people would get to know him better, in a romantic kind of way, they couldn't love him anymore because of... reasons. And over the years people simply shrug and say "Akaashi doesn't do dating."

 

* * *

 

"Bokuto Koutaru?"

"Bo, that's you!" Kuroo grins. Bokuto grins back, stands up, and begins to ramble. "Hey hey hey! I'm here with my best bro Kuroo," Bokuto looks down to smile even more widely at Kuroo.  
"Because he lost a bet on how many marshmallows he can fit in his mouth and he lost it because he could only fit fifteen and not thirty and now he has to bake me a fricking hell of a cake. I'm here to encourage him," he continues. "And to make sure he doesn't set this building on fire like he nearly did with our dorm kitchen when he first tried to bake a ca-" in the speed of light, a hand is slapped over Bokuto's mouth.

"Brooooooo!" Kuroo wines beside him. "They didn't need to know the last part!"  
Bokuto chuckles under his hand. "Pfill loff u brrrf!"

"Okay. That means you're Kuroo Testuro?" Sugawara-san asks with a mild smile. Kuroo nods, still shutting Bokuto down with his hand. "Yes, Sir! And I'm gonna bake a fricking hell of a cake for this lovely bunch of marshmallow fluff here!" With that he drags Bokuto closer, whose eyes are glowing.

"Brrrrff I loff u!" He muffles under Kuroo's hand. "Love you too, Bo!"

They continue to exchange silly professions of love ("You're the fluffiest marshmallow to me!" - "You're even fluffier, bro!") until Bokuto looks to the front again, only to find himself trapped in the most beautiful looking eyes he has ever seen.

Bokuto is not sure if his heart is still beating or if this feeling inside his chest comes from millions of little angles dropping the beat inside his veins like they're Skillrex on speed. He surely feels like the latter.

Kuroo says something to him, but Bokuto's not listening. Nothing can be more important than the overall excitement and warmness that spreads through him right now.

"Bro. Bro. I think... I think I saw Heaven and the afterlife. Remember when you told me that there's a free ice cream tasting hour at the shop near our place? That was nothing. NOTHING compared to this. Bro, bro! I think I'm in love!"

There's a little pause, than Kuroo asks: "Who is your mysterious love affair?"

"The cutie!" Bokuto says like it's the most obviously thing in the world.

"No shit, Sherlock! There's more than one cutie in this room!"

Bokuto rolls his eyes "The one with the dark hair and the bedroom eyes!" _Please, please look at me again!_

Another short pause.

"Dude, are you sure?" now Kuroo sounds really astonished.

"Dude, I'm positive. No, I'm more then positive. I'm like – what's more positive than positive? Double positive?"

 _Should I declare my love right here and now? Tell him I want to marry him - wait will he be my bride or my groom? If he's the groom, does it make me the bride? I'm not sure if I'm made for wearing a dress, I mean, I'm really buffed..._ Bokuto's head spins.

He hears Kuroo's snigger beside him: "Bo. You're like... hoot over heels for him!"

Bokuto just nods, eyes still fixed on the man in the front. _Yes yes, hoot over heels. Hoot. Hoot. HOOT._

"Think about all the paw-sabilities!" Kuroo continues, still sniggering. "He can bake you a cake, you can eat the cake. You two would be purrrfect together!" Now he's snorting.

Wait! Bokuto knows Kuroo too well. Those damn cat puns just mean one thing: Kuroo still thinks he's kidding. This damn hottie of a bro thinks he's making a joke. Bokuto wrinkles his forehead: "Dude, I'm serious!"

Beside him, Kuroo begins to sing: "A mewment like this, Some kittens wait a lifetime, For a mewment like this, Some kittens wait forever, for that one special hiss."

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ Bokuto thinks and stabs Kuroo into the ribs. "Shut up, bro. Seriously." He feels a blush spreading over his face. Wait, is he embarrassed because of this? _Bokuto Koutarou is never embarrassed. Never! Never?_

Kuroo seems to notice it, too.

"God, Bo. I'm sorry. You're really serious about this guy? You don't even know his name yet."

Bokuto nods, determined, "But I will soon. And I will have a date with him. Soon." With this, he turns back to the front, watching his mysterious man.

He hears Kuroo wolf-whistling and yelling something when the guy in the front row introduces himself, but he couldn't care less.

 

* * *

 

 _Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji._ Bokuto mumbles the name like a breath over his lips. _Akaashi Keiji. God, his name sounds so good!_ Since the love of his life had to introduce himself in front of the class, Bokuto can't stop his shit-eating grin. And perhaps he's humming, too. He's not sure himself. And he definitely doesn't know what he's supposed to do next. Either in class or in general. Fuck, Bokuto feels like his brain is a thick, rainbow-colored slushy. With sprinkles.

Luckily, Kuroo's not under the influence of a current brain freeze. He grabs Bokuto, a bowl, a hand mixer, and a package of sugar. Bokuto watches as he starts to pour the sugar into the bowl. _Why do we need sugar? Oh, wait. I don't care. Sugar is nice. Everything is nice. Akaashi is nice_ , he hums happily to himself.

His eyes flip between the white pouring sweetness and the black haired sexiness aka Akaashi's face. At one point Bokuto feels like he has to do something. NOW. If he doesn't tell anyone about his mushy, beat-dropping, heart-melting feelings inside, he might go crazy.

 

* * *

 

 **they.see.me.owlin**  
OHO HO

 **lookatmeow**  
oho ho ho?

 **they.see.me.owlin**  
━=͟͟͞͞(Ŏ◊Ŏ ‧̣̥̇)━

 **lookatmeow**  
dude 'sup?

 **they.see.me.owlin**  
Bro. He's beautiful!

 **lookatmeow**  
bro. i know. sitting r8 beside u!

 **They.see.me.owlin**  
BROOOOOOO

 **lookatmeow**  
bro. i got u [^._.^]ﾉ彡

 

* * *

  

Beside him, Kuroo clears his throat. "Soooo... you are Akaashi?" And like somebody said a magic spell, the called man turns himself to them. _Oh my god, Kuroo you're so awesome. You know exactly what to say, I love you bro, I lov-_ , Bokuto thinks until he sees that Akaashi is turning around yet again, facing the front.

"Broooooooo!" A long wine escapes him along with another stab into the ribs for Kuroo. "You scared him away!"

"Bro I didn't do ANYTHING wrong!" Bokuto feels his eyes begin to water.

_Great Kuroo, great. You lost my chance to get to know the love of my life. You don't get a Christmas present this year. Unfriended, unfollowed, blocked, ignored, my mom’s calling your mom and you’re not invited to my teen queen sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party. Wait, scratch the latter – a sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party wouldn't be the same without you!_

"Wait... let me try again. If you can't tackle the target, attack indirectly - HEY GLASSES-KUN!"

Bokuto's too busy thinking about what kind of swim suit Akaashi would wear on a sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party and doesn't register what happens around him until Kuroo pours all the sugar back into the package. _Wait what?_

"Broooooooo." Now he's pouting.

"Glasses-kun said we only need 100 gram, bro."

"But you know, I like sweet things." Bokuto tries a bigger pout. Maybe it helps.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart. I promise I'll be the sweetest for you!" _Awwww. Okay bro, I forgive you taking away my sugar._

"Honeybunny."

"Peachpie."

Bokuto learns that they're supposed to make pancakes. And it seems he and Kuroo are doing great. Now the next step on the recipe reads  
**'Pour the flour into the bowl and mix well.'**

"We've got this, bro! Our pancakes will be purrrfect!" Kuroo has the tip of his tongue between his lips as he pours the flour into the bowl, where Bokuto's currently mixing the sugar, eggs, and butter.

Apparently they did something wrong. With a WOOOOOOOSHHHHHH the whole thing explodes into a huge cloud of flour dust.

Everything goes quiet until suddenly - "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Bokuto hears somebody scream, then a lurching figure approaches him. White and tall, long slender arms waving in front. _Terrifying!_

"Brace yourself, a white walker!" Bokuto screams. _Now is my time! I'll show Akaashi what a hero I am!_ He thinks as he claps one hand above his chest.

"I shall live and die at my post! I'm the watcher on the Wall!" Maybe his plan isn't thought through well enough. Because, to be honest, Bokuto hasn't fought once in his life (a sleep-over-pillow-fight doesn't count), so what to do when a furious man clings onto you?

Despite his intend to be Akaashi's knight in shining armour, Bokuto is overready to share the spotlight with Kuroo.

"Help me, Bro!" _You're like the Robin to my Batman, so please do something! Bro, I'm totally gonna look lame in front of Akaashi if this white dude keeps attempting to punch me! Ahhhhhhh!_

But Kuroo keeps on laughing.

 _Thank you very much,_ Bokuto thinks sarcastically. _Oh and just to let you know: NOBODY had ever liked Robin!_

Suddenly the weight is pulled off of him. Sugawara-san - no _Suga_ – holds Tsukishima by his collar and drags him away from Bokuto.

"Don't mind Tsukishima! He's just startled!" he says with another polite smile. _Damn this man is sooooo nice,_ Bokuto thinks. "Please, put the mixing bowl and your aprons on the counter and then move over there! Akaashi and I are going to prepare something out of this mess."

Still covered in flour, Kuroo and Bokuto look a little depressed. _Nooooo, we disappointed Suga. And Akaashi. And this Glasses-kun. Akaashi will never forgive me... I feel like crying._ Hello glorious mood-swings aka Bokuto's emo mode!

Next to Suga and the angrily glaring Tsukushima stands Akaashi, a pack of eggs in his hand, half of his apron still covered in flour from the accident. And he's thinking. Hard.

 _I'm 100 percent sure this big dork only means trouble and I probably should know it better, but I can't help myself... he's cute!_ Right then, Bokuto sneezes, the flour had tickled his nose. And Akaashi can't hold back a soft _Bless you._

You could have sworn the whole room brightens up. Bokuto's eyes go back into full-seize-glowing-sparkling-and-maybe-even-spilling-some-baby-unicorns mode, and he latches on Kuroo, dragging him and two chairs into a corner of the room in an instant.

 _Wow, that was effective!_ Akaashi thinks and even allows himself a tiny chuckle.

The rest of the class passes without any other incident. When everyone is finished and some class members already pack their stuff together, ready to leave, Bokuto knows he has to do something. Again. Maybe not the blow-up-the-whole-class-to-get-his-attention-thing, but... something.

Kuroo seems to notice his tension. He chuckles when the boy next to him flexes his hands, looking a bit creepy, but harmless. Bokuto gets a clap on the shoulders and a ' _Go get him, tiger!_ ' from Kuroo before mastering up the courage to move over to the table where Akaashi currently wipes away the last marks of the flour incident.

Bokuto counts to ten, he wants to make sure he doesn't scare the shit out of this angle and probably lose every chance he ever has because _OH MY GOD WHAT IF AKAASHI DOESN'T LIKE ME?!_

"A-AKAASHI!" Bokuto blurts out. Apparently, due to his panicked thoughts, he lost it somewhere between three and four.

Akaashi doesn't flinch or jump or does anything that would alarm Bokuto - but the grip on the sponge in his hands tightens, drops of milky white water drip onto the table. He probably has to clean it all over again.

Akaashi sighs: "Yes, Bokuto-san?"

A second passes.

"Go out with me!"

Another second.

...

 

**"No."**

 

_What a hell of a first class!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments on the other two parts! Hopefully, Nice to meat you makes you happy, too! ♥


	2. Udon know me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in another part of the town, a young man sleeps under a giant star-penis, not noticing the quiet Ring Ring of his phone. It will not be until tomorrow morning, that Bokuto will run into Kuroo's bedroom–screaming loudly and fidgeting with his phone–only to be hit against the head by a flying pillow and a lovely "Shut the fuck up!".

_Was it_ _my_ _face?_ No. The last time Bokuto has checked he was still handsome.  

 _Maybe_ _my_ _breath has been_ _really bad?_ No. There were no double garlic bread bites or onion rings involved.  

 _Maybe he didn't understand what I wanted?_ No, Kuroo had pointed out that Akaashi–and the rest of the baking class too–had perfectly heard and clearly understood what Bokuto had said. Or screamed. 

So why, why has Akaashi said no when Bokuto asked him out for a date?  

Bokuto groans into the cushion of the couch. This is surely another lowpoint on his emotional rollercoaster. 

"Dude, chill. It's been four days and you're still sulking. That doesn't change a thing." Kuroo–currently seated in front of the couch–throws him a look, eyebrows raised. His friend has a pen in one hand, while he uses the other one to absently stroke Kenma's hair–the younger boy has placed his head into Kuroo's lap hours ago, not looking up from the nintendo 3d game in his hands. A book for microbiology rests on the small coffee table in front of them.  

Kuroo even wears his study glasses, and Bokuto has a hard time to take him seriously. Like every time when he sees that his best friend–who strips, or throws up, or does both at literally every occasion when alcohol is involved–tries to act as a responsible student.   

"Brooo," Bokuto whines. "He said no. Can you believe it? NO!"  

With that he rolls half off of the couch, his head touches the ground so that he faces Kuroo upside down. Sometimes everything looks nicer if you watch it from upside down. Even Kuroo with glasses. 

Kuroo sighs, his hand leaves Kenma's head to pat Bokuto's. The latter grunts while soothing into the touch, while Kenma makes a sound of discomfort, clearly missing the comforting touch on his hair, but still not looking up from his game. It's something with dragons. Bokuto's not sure. 

He watches how Kenma's fingers press the small buttons rapidly.  

"I know Bo, I know. But hey, wanna get wrecked t'night? There's a party downtown, some guy's birthday bash, and Kenma throws the bar. That means: Free drinks all night long!" 

Bokuto weighs out his options:   
   
**A)** Getting wrecked with Kuroo, and maybe establish a new record on how soon Kuroo will lose his shirt. Or throws up. Or both.    
   
**B)** Staying home. Alone on the couch. With sappy love movies, like Titanic, and a bunch of popcorn, sulking over his rejection while Celine Dijon sings "My Heart Will Go On".    
 

"Sorry Bro, I can't let Miss C be alone tonight!"  

Kuroo simply shrugs, clearly used to the weird comments Bokuto makes when he comes back from his mind palace. Kenma doesn't seem to mind anyway. 

Bokuto rolls off of the couch completely, grabs his coat and rushes out of the door. "SNACK TIME!" he yells while running down the stairs of their apartment building, taking two steps at a time. 

"It's unbelievable, how he can change from sulking to over-motivated in under 5 seconds!" Kuroo chuckles, and continues the study-pet-date with Kenma, whilst checking is phone for any new messages. 

The younger just grunts in approval, his fingers still tapping on high speed on his game, clearly happy about the hand that has returned to his head.    


* * *

  
When Bokuto returns from his snack hunt, the other two are gone, and the apartment is quiet. He puts the purchased popcorn into a big bowl–s _elf_ _-_ _made_ _popcorn_ _?_ _Ain't_ _nobody_ _got_ _time_ _for_ _that_ _!_ –changes into his favorite adventure time onesie, and puts on Titanic.  

 _Yes_ , t _hat_ _'_ _s_ _good_ _. Go_ _get_ _her, Jack!_ He thinks as he opens the lid of a new monster tub of ice-cream.  

Snacking Bokuto is like an absorbing tornado: He can eat a whole bag of chips with one pint of Ben & Jerry's and a ton of gummi worms. Just for starters. And he has an abnormally enormous jealousy about his food.  

Kuroo once tried to snitch a bag of nachos from Bokuto. It ended in what is now called _The_ _biggest_ _disput_ _e_ _of_ _all time_ : Bokuto bit Kuroo's fingers for stealing his chips, which leaded to a solid wrestling. The old coffee table got crushed, as well as all of the nachos, two of Kuroo's fingers and Bokuto's right knee.  

Both of them haven't talked for five days straight after that. Kenma's intervention was needed, he was clearly pissed off to be in between this two dumbasses. Afterwards Bokuto and Kuroo decided that–no matter how much they love each other as besties–friendship ends when sharing food starts! 

Bokuto has finished his ice-cream and is halfway through the bag of popcorn when the 'Draw me like one of your french girls!' scene flickers over the screen. 

He notices that his blood flows south. It's not that he's just into guys like Akaashi, or just into girls like the naked Kate Winslet. Ever since he was a child, Bokuto is into girls and boys as well. He just doesn't care about gender.  

 _Naked_ _Akaashi_ _defin_ _ite_ _ly_ _would_ _look_ _better_ _than_ _her_ , he thought while DiCaprio sketches the nude woman.  

 _Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _draw_ _him_ _a_ _picture_ _? Nah.._ _._ _I'm_ _not_ _good_ _at_ _drawing_ _. But_ _maybe_ _a_ _meme_ _? Yes,_ _memes_ _are_ _good_ _._ _Good_ _,_ _good_ _._  

Lost in his thoughts Bokuto continues munching his snacks.   


* * *

  
"Bitch, there's room for two on that fucking door!" he shouts when the film comes closer to the end.  

 _Seriously_ _, I_ _would_ _never_ _ever_ _let_ _Akaashi_ _freez_ _and_ _drow_ _in_ _the_ _ocean_ _._ _Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _tell_ _him_ _that_ _._ _Yeah, that's better than a meme._ _And_ _then_ _I'll_ _ask_ _him_ _out_ _again_ _. Who_ _can_ _say_ _no_ _if_ _you_ _tell_ _them_ _you'd_ _share_ _your_ _float_ _ing_ _door_ _with_ _them_ _?_  

Clearly pumped from all the sugar, Bokuto makes plans to visit the baking shop tomorrow. And when old Rose finally throws the amulet into the ocean, he turns off the TV and goes to sleep. Or at least, he tries. The sugar and his thoughts about Akaashi keep him awake, so he lays in his bed and stares at the ceiling.  

Months ago, he and Kuroo had decided that it would be awesome to have a spangled sky at home. So both of them had started to glue plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Thinking about it now, Bokuto must have known that it was a bad idea to let Kuroo alone for a couple of minutes while he was sticking stars above Bokuto's bed. Now he stares at the result: All of those beautiful stars–big and small–form a giant penis.  

Staring at the giant glowing star cock somehow helps Bokuto to relax. He would never admit it to Kuroo, but to be honest: The dick doesn't bother him anymore. 

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star..._  

At some point he hears a ruckus–yes, the walls here are really thin–the entrance door is being opened and a loud snickering Kuroo makes his way into the living room.   
   
"Kuroo. Please put your shirt back on!" Kenma's quiet voice sounds exhausted, he's obviously not in the mood to deal with Kuroo's shit. 

"Fight me!" the older shrieks, followed by the sound of squeaking springs. 

"Stop jumping on the couch. You gonna wake Bokuto! And I'm not gonna fight you. I'm tired. Please go to bed." 

"No, no, no, not sleepy at all!" 

The jumping sounds continue, when suddenly: 

"Kenma. I feel queasy."  

With that the last thing Bokuto hears is a loud stomping towards to the bathroom and muffled throwing up noises. 

 _Ah_ , Bokuto thinks. _Everything_ _is_ _ex_ _actly_ _how_ _it's_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_.  

A last glaze up to his glowing penis, and Bokuto finally finds some sleep.   


* * *

  
Last night Bokuto has thought that telling Akaashi about his plans to make room for both of them on a floating door–as the ultimate romantic gesture–would be an incredible idea. Now that he's right in front of the baking shop, he's not so sure anymore. 

 _Ha_ _s_ _Akaashi_ _even_ _seen_ _Titanic?_  

It's Saturday morning, the shop is busy and filled with customers. Bokuto can watch Akaashi through the windows, the young man is currently packing boxes over boxes with baking treats for the waiting crowd.  

"You can do it," Bokuto says to himself, maybe a little too loud: Two elderly women look at him like he's about to rob out a bank. 

He enters the store and takes a place in the waiting line. He clenches and unclenches his fists, nervously hopping from one foot to the other. It's not until Bokuto is right in front of the counter, when Akaashi finally notices him.  

If he is surprised or settled by Bokuto's emergence, he doesn't show it.  

"Hello, Bokuto-san. What can I do for you?" 

 _Oh my God, he remembers my name!_  

"H-Hello Akaashi!" he stammers.  

 _Okay, good. Now order something so it doesn't see_ _m_ _too weird for you to be here. You're just a normal customer!_  

"Two pieces of the cheesecake and three vanilla cupcakes, please." _Good, good._  

Akaashi nods– _OH MY GOD he_ _nodded_ _at_ _me_ –and begins to pack the box with Bokuto's order. 

"Something else?" 

 _Now or never, Bo – you've got this!_  

"… Please, go out with me!" 

Okay, that one was definitely better than the last one. No shouting, a proper sentence, and he even has said 'please'!  

 _What can possible go_ _wro_ _-_  

"No." 

 

 ...

 

 _WHAT?!_  

Bokuto looks like a wounded puppy: Big watering eyes, a little whimper leaving his lips, he even literally lays back his ears.  

And Akaashi? He clearly feels uncomfortable and overchallenged by the situation. 

"Listen, I don't know why you keep asking me for a date. But could you please stop it, Bokuto-san? It's getting really weird!" 

Bokuto doesn't know what to respond. Again, Mama Suga, who has observed the whole interaction, comes to rescue the kids. 

"Why don't you take a short break, Akaashi. I can handle the counter! Besides, there aren't many more customers to serve. Only these lovely ladies!" He says and shows off his supernova smile and hands Bokuto his cake box. 

Akaashi could swear that some old grans in the waiting line squeak at the sight. 

"Okay," he sighs, unties his apron and leaves the shop, followed by a lost looking, constantly sniffing Bokuto, who holds the big box filled with sweet treats in both hands. 

"Bokuto-san, please stop sulking," Akaashi says as he leans against the wall next to the entrance door. 

The sun shines on his face, and Bokuto wants to take a mental picture: How the wind is playing with Akaashi's dark strands, how his skin glows in the sunlight, and how his red lips part in an unutterable way every time he speaks. Akaashi reminds him of Snow White. Bokuto sniffs again. 

"Now you're staring. Please, stop that, Bokuto-san. And please, don't cry, for God's sake!"  

"B-b-but you're m-mad at m-me." Bokuto whimpers. 

Akaashi sighs again, rubbing his face with one hand. 

"I'm not mad at you."  

The older one blinks and looks at him with his big puppy eyes.  

"It just makes me feel really uncomfortable when you," Akaashi makes a gesture with his other hand. "Do this." 

"What?" 

"Ask me on dates."  

Now Akaashi sounds stressed out. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, eyes still closed.  

"You don't even know me, Bokuto-san. So please, stop asking me out!" 

There's a long silence between them. When Akaashi opens his eyes again, he expects Bokuto to still be in full-puppy-emo-mode but is surprised by a determined look on Bokuto's face. 

"That means," Bokuto begins. "That means, when I get to know you better, I can ask you again?" 

 _Oh God_ , Akaashi thinks.  

He's about to stop Bokuto in his chain of thoughts, but as soon as a big smile spreads over the latter's face, Akaashi doesn't have the heart to do so.  

It's like last Monday, when Bokuto's smile has lightened up the whole room. Everything looks nicer when Bokuto smiles. Akaashi is sure, his smile can cure cancer, bring global peace, and should be honored with a star at the walk of fame.   

He coughs to outplay his short lack of attention. 

"Listen, Bokuto-san, why don't you take the sweets you just bought back home and we see each other on Monday?" 

The other man grins and nods. _So much for the mood changes._  

"Good bye, Bokuto-san."  

Akaashi is about to close the door behind him, as he hears a shouting: "Just to let you know: I will get to know you better, Akaashi. And then, I'll ask you again, and again, and again until you say yes!" 

Akaashi has to bite his lip to suppress a small smile as well as another groan.  

 _Why does this idiot make_ _me_ _so irritated and happy at the same time?_ _Oh_ _G_ _od_ _,_ _this_ _man will_ _be_ _my_ _death_ _._    


* * *

  
When Bokuto gets home he drops himself on the couch, the cake box safely placed on his stomach.  

 _Still_ _no date, but a_ _t least_ _I have cake_ , he thinks as he grabs the first cupcake.  

Bokuto munches himself through half of the box, and is about to grab the next piece of cheesecake, as his hand touches something else. Carefully tucked between the sweets is a folded piece of white paper, a note neatly handwritten displays itself as Bokuto unfolds it: 

 **I know** **Akaashi** **might kill me for this, but here's his number. Use it well** **.**    
**xoxo** **Suga** (*＾▽＾)／ 

A line of numbers is added under the short message.   


"Holy Christ!" Bokuto's shout echoes through the empty apartment. He stares at the paper in his hand like it's the Sangraal. 

 _Suga_ _, you really are an angel!_    


* * *

**  
They.see.** **me.owlin**    
what is your fav kind of ice-cream? 

 **Akaashi** **( ◜◒◝ )♡**    
Who is this? 

 **They.see.** **me.owlin**    
bokuto 

 **They.see.** **me.owlin**    
& what is your fav movie? 

 **Akaashi** **( ◜◒◝ )♡**    
Bokuto-san. How did you get my number? 

 **They.see.** **me.owlin**    
suga gave it 2me 

 **They.see.** **me.owlin**    
would u rather eat a whole jar of mayonnaise OR a whole package of butter? 

 **They.see.** **me.owlin**    
??? 

 **They.see.** **me.owlin**    
Akaashi? 

 **They.see.** **me.owlin**    
AKAAAAAASHI?! 

  
"Bro, I think Akaashi is dead!" Bokuto–currently lying on his stomach on the floor in front of the couch–looks up from his cell-phone, his panicked eyes search for Kuroo's. The latter doesn't bother to look up from his game of Mario Kart on the Wii with Kenma. The three of them choose to stay home for a lazy Sunday. No pants, no stress.  

Now it's nearly time for dinner. The kitchen is still abandoned–ever since the baking accident nobody wants to risk a thing, not even Kenma–they will have to call for take out. 

"Did you ask him this stupid mayonnaise-question?" Kenma mumbles past the lollipop in his mouth. The last round out of three starts, and in the blink of an eye Kenma takes the lead. 

Bokuto watches as the flashy cars get near the finish line. 

"… Maybe." 

"Bro, that's so uncool!" Kuroo whines as he tries to pass Kenma, but the younger takes a shortcut and finishes the race, a small smile on his lips. 

"The mayonnaise-butter-predicament is a serious thing, bro!" Bokuto insists. 

Kuroo mumbles something about cheating, and steals Kenma's lollipop. The younger looks disgusted when Kuroo begins to bite down the hard sugar orb, and gets off of the couch to get the menus of the many delivery services they had tried so far. 

"Nobooy 'nows 'he anser, Bo!" Kuroo gulps. "And it's a dumb question anyways!" 

"You're dumb!" 

With this Kuroo snips the empty lollipop steel against Bokuto's forehead, and starts another race without Kenma– _clearly_ _that's_ _cheating_ _but_ _damn_ _,_ _th_ _is_ _boy_ _is_ _a_ _freaking_ _superstar_ _when_ _it_ _comes_ _to_ _video_ _games_ _, he may win even with_ _Kuroo's_ _lead_ –not bothering with the whiny mess on the floor in front of him.    


* * *

  
Akaashi stares at the message displaying on his cell phone.   


**Unknown** **Number**    
what is your fav kind of ice-cream?   


Well, that could be a really bad attempt of spamming, or somebody simply mistakes his number for someone else's. Akaashi weighs the odds, but obviously Is too curious.    


**Akaashi** **Keiji**    
Who is this?   


Not ten seconds later his phone vibrates again.   


**Unknown** **Number**    
bokuto. 

 **Unknown** **Number**    
& what is your fav movie?   


Those two new messages came so quickly, Akaashi doesn't even know how to react in time. First of all: WHY has Bokuto his number?  

Akaashi doesn't hand it out on a silver platter. Only his family, a few close friends, and–of course–his colleagues got it. Akaashi has a presentiment. Out of all the people with his number, only two know Bokuto. And only one would be wicked enough to give it to him.   


**Akaashi** **Keiji**    
Bokuto-san. How did you get my number?   


**Bokuto** **-san**    
suga gave it 2me  
 

 _Bulls eye._  

Akaashi ignores the incoming messages and instantly calls Suga.  

"Hello~" 

"Suga-san, did you give Bokuto-san my number?" 

"Yes, I did." 

Akaashi groans. 

"Why?" 

"Because I wouldn't be your lucky fairy if not!" 

Akaashi pinches his nose again. 

"Suga-san," he breathes in to suppress his anger. "Could you please not hand out my number to everyone?" 

"I didn't give it to everyone. Just to a special someone. Bokuto is harmless, Akaashi, and nice! I bet he texted you some cute messages already, am I right?" 

Akaashi decides not to answer. 

"He has looked so lost in the shop, I couldn't resist!" Suga continues. "And I saw your smile when you came back inside, so I knew it was the right choice! He's good for you, Akaashi. So maybe... I mean you don't have to date him, but maybe you can talk to him more often? I don't know... Maybe get to know him better? Give it some time, Akaashi. If he turns out to be an idiot," Akaashi wants to interrupt Suga. "I mean a bigger idiot than we already know, I promise to never play your personal cupid ever again! And I'll buy you a new bottle of whiskey!" 

There's a chuckle on the other end of the line and Akaashi knows he's outplayed. 

 _Breath in, breath out. Except your defeat._  

"Okay." 

They talk a little after this, about the baking class tomorrow, and the two wedding cakes that have to be made over the week. Suga tells Akaashi the news about the fellow cat Abs is getting next weekend, when suddenly– 

"Abigail Charleen Koushi! Don't you dare to throw my special mug down the counter!" 

There's a rustle on the other side of the phone–apparently Suga tries to get somewhere in the speed of time–then a sound of breaking porcelain, and then silence. 

"I'm sorry Akaashi", Suga says after a minute. "I have to hang up now, Abs shattered my favorite Harry Potter mug. I need to sweep up the shards before she cuts her paws. And then I need to have a serious talk with this young lady about proper social intercourse." 

Now it's Akaashi's time to chuckle. He will never understand Suga's love for his feline companion. They say their good-byes and Akaashi is alone with his thoughts again, so he decides to take a walk.  

Muffled into his favorite coat and a big black scarf, he takes his keys and steps outside. Akaashi's apartment is in one of the quieter districts near the edge of the town, and he enjoys the silence one his way through the empty streets.  

The cold air feels good and clears his dizzy head. His breaths comes in little puffs, making white clouds above his head. When he looks up, he can see some stars already blinking on the firmament. It's rare to see them–due to the light pollution–and Akaashi is really happy about it. He continues his walk, turning left and right whenever he feels right about it. 

It's nearly midnight when he's back home, and the first thing Akaashi notices is his blinking phone. 

Four new messages.   


**Bokuto** **-san**    
would u rather eat a whole jar of mayonnaise OR a whole package of butter? 

 **Bokuto** **-san**    
??? 

 **Bokuto** **-san**    
Akaashi? 

 **Bokuto** **-san**    
AKAAAAAASHI?!   


Akaashi can't help but smile.  

 _Bokuto_ _-san surely is a special some_ _one_ , he thinks as he types something into his phone.   


* * *

**  
Akaashi** **( ◜◒◝ )♡**    
My favorite kind of ice-cream is the Ben & Jerry's peanut butter cup. I don't have a favorite movie, but I really like films with a good plot twist or confusing plot. Like Memento or Fight Club. And I would rather eat a whole jar of mayonnaise because it's made out of egg yolk and oil, meanwhile butter is just made out of milk. And I don't like milk. 

 **Akaashi** **( ◜◒◝ )♡**    
Good night, Bokuto-san. See you on Monday.   


* * *

  
Somewhere in another part of the town, a young man sleeps under a giant star-penis, not noticing the quiet _Ring_ _Ring_ of his phone. It will not be until tomorrow morning, that Bokuto will run into Kuroo's bedroom–screaming loudly and fidgeting with his phone–only to be hit against the head by a flying pillow and a lovely "Shut the fuck up!". 

 _What_ _a time_ _to_ _be_ _alive_ _._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC:   
> Akaashi types correctly af.   
> Bokuto types like Bokuto. And saves everyone with nicknames and/or emoticons - even his own number.   
> Kuroo with glasses. Kuroo studying (micro)biology bc The Mitochondria is the Powerhouse of the Cell. (!!!)  
> Kenma is addicted to strawberry lollipops. 
> 
> And OH MY GOD i really want a big glowing star dick above my bed!
> 
>  
> 
> \+ THANK YOU, wonderful cream puff of addicted-bestie, senpai-chan aka best-beta in the world♥


End file.
